This is an open-label randomized study to evaluate the effects of three levonorgestrel/ethinyl estradiol oral contraceptive regimens on various metabolic parameters.This is an outpatient, multicenter, open-label, randomized pilot study using three treatment groups. Subjects will participate for six consecutive cycles. Since this is a pilot study on a limited number of subjects being done primarily to design future studies, no formal statistical analyses are planned. Descriptive statistics will be provided to assist in evaluation of the metabolic effects of the three regimens.